


Draco the Menace

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys discuss terms.





	Draco the Menace

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 511: Order.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Draco the Menace

~

“But I got all dressed up in order to go out,” Draco whinged as Harry continued kissing him. “ _You’re_ the one who suggested dancing.” 

“That was before I saw this outfit.” Harry laved his tongue over Draco’s Adam’s apple, smiling when he felt Draco tremble. “If you wear this, I’ll be too busy hexing other blokes off you to dance.” 

Draco gasped as Harry bit at an especially sensitive part of his neck. “Ah, but don’t you want to show off your hot boyfriend?” He lowered his voice to a seductive purr. “Don’t you want everyone to know I’m _yours_?” 

~

“You’re a menace,” growled Harry, his arms tightening around Draco. 

“That’s a yes,” crowed Draco. “I knew you couldn’t resist showing me off! You’ve a possessive streak a mile wide.” 

Harry sighed. Just when had Draco figured him out so completely? “I do like the idea of watching blokes lust after you knowing you’re _mine,_ ” he murmured. He squeezed Draco’s leather-clad arse. “But in order for this to work, we must stick together. No wandering off.” 

Draco snorted, rolling his hips against Harry’s. “Are you mad? I’m dating _Harry Potter_. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone in a club.” 

~


End file.
